Scarred
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Scars are what brand human beings more than anything else in this world.


**Scarred**

Scars are what brand human beings more than anything else in this world. More than clothing; more than merchandise. Skin, as well as hearts, can equally share the same, painful marks that will tattoo someone's character forever. It's something that's inevitable, so we all just except it as a fact. Yeah... We all just except it as a fact.

"Shizu-chan, does it still hurt...?" the charcoal-haired man breathed in question, his tone playing on a key that was somewhere between a seductive whisper and a harsh growl.

If one were to describe the position that he was in right now, they would have to mention multiple, very important things. The first thing would have to be that he was sitting, the second would explain _how_ he was sitting, and then the third would be _who _he was sitting upon.

It would also be rather helpful to explain who this man was in the first place, after all.

His name was Izaya Orihara, a sleazy information broker who was just brushing past the whimsical age of twenty-three. Being hated by all of the lovely humans that he loved so dearly was wonderful , but being absolutely despised by the very man that he was erotically straddling the thighs of was just nauseatingly sweet.

"I told you not to call me that, pest," the blonde complained.

Unable to supress a giggle from escaping his thin lips, Izaya simply mocked the man before him with a laugh equivalent to that of a hyena's.

"Oh, come on, Shizu-chan," Izaya teased.

Slithering up the blonde-haired man's chest like a snake, Izaya pierced his "fangs" into "Shizu-chan"'s earlobe, causing even the strongest man in town to shiver.

"You know you like it, when I call you that, hm?" Izaya prodded, licking over the reddening skin of, obvious by now, Shizuo Heiwajima's ear.

"_No_, I don't," Shizuo protested, his voice short.

Pulling away in a huff, Izaya narrowed his ruby-red eyes in disgust at the man before him.

"You know, I can understand _why_ I cut you, back in high school," he hissed, his words full of disdain.

Shizuo scoffed, pushing up the blue sunglasses that habitually rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, just get off of me now," Shizuo demanded, trying to push Izaya off of his lap. He could have done this with absolute ease, but for some reason, Shizuo found himself growing much more gentle with Izaya. He barely ever rose his voice at the sleazeball nowadays, and he most certainly didn't throw things at him anymore... Well, other than the occasional punch here and there, but that was almost second nature to Shizuo by now. Izaya was annoying, so Shizuo would hit him. Simple, right?

"Shizu-chan, you never answered me," Izaya replied, his voice lowered to increase his hidden sensuality.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? What did you ask me?"

Running a soft hand up and down Shizuo's disheveled bartender uniform that his kid brother Kasuka had purchased for him many years ago, Izaya stopped his fingers right at the blonde's midrift.

"The scar that I gave you back in high school. I asked you if it still hurts," Izaya repeated, a touch of annoyance floating into his voice.

Relaxing his composure, Shizuo took a minute to ponder on the meaning of Izaya's simple, yet complex words. In doing so, the blonde-haired man captured Izaya's steady hand, the hand that was still positioned upon his chest, into his own, encasing it gently, dearly, almost afraid that the man's bones would shattered within his very grasp.

"You're still not making yourself clear, Izaya," Shizuo replied, opting to use the man's true name in a calm sense rather than a vicious one. He had never noticed it before, but Shizuo realized that Izaya's name was remarkably easy and fluid to say, when it wasn't being yelled from across the town.

"How much clearer do you want me to be?" Izaya shot back in frustration. "It's a simple question! Does the scar that I gave you still hurt? Yes or no?"

Allowing Izaya's hand to slip from within his own, it's new position now laying limp upon his left thigh, Shizuo made slow to ease his face closer to Izaya's. The charcoal-haired man drew back on instinct, but quickly calmed himself, realizing that Shizuo wasn't trying to kill him, but instead, try to soothe him.

With a swift motion, Shizuo brushed his forehead along Izaya's own, causing whisps of their virtually black and white locks of hair to intertwine. Izaya clearly seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the lack of distance between the two of them, but Shizuo made no move to part ways with the man that was ultimately sitting on top of him at this very moment.

"What I don't understand is," Shizuo began slowly, drawing out each and every word, "are you asking me about the scar itself, or are you asking me if the fact that _you _were the one that gave it to me hurt?"

Taken aback by the blonde's counter question, Izaya rapidly pulled his forehead away from Shizuo's. "What are you talking about...? I'm just asking if your scar still hurts. Just forget that I even asked..." Izaya's words trailed off into the empty spaces around them.

Ending the silence with a shift of the mood, Shizuo cut his answer short by resounding out a simple, "No. My scar doesn't hurt anymore."

Scars are what brand human beings more than anything else in this world.

If Izaya were to ask him if it was the memory that still hurt...

...Shizuo's answer would have been yes.

* * *

><p><em>Hello there, everyone! Chappy here! (:<em>

_I'd just like to thank everyone who reads this story. I know it's very short, but consider it my foot-in-the-water story! I'm slowly transitioning myself into become a decent writer for a fandom so large, such as** Durarara!**'s, so please bear with me if my writing skills are not up to par!_

_I'd like to dedicate this story to, as always, **kc creation**. Without her, I probably wouldn't even be posting this story in the first place! Thank you very much for giving me that extra push that I needed! I hope you liked reading this!_

_I have a few other ideas floating around in my head considering the pairing of Shizaya, so you might be seeing something else like this from me real soon!_

_Until then!_

_- Chappy._


End file.
